Dear Juliet
by Volturi Princess
Summary: I feel so depressed, so sad, so angry. All the time. Why does Aphrodite have to be so unfair.
1. Letter One

_Dear Juliet, _

_What did you do? When your love was forbidden? When all else failed. What really happened in the end? Did you have some romantic escape? Was it really a fooling? Did you really die? Are you love? Are you alive today? I need help. Well, my friends do. Did people hit their love? Did they cheat them? Did they lie about everything? Were there really happy endings? But you died. You both died._

_ That's what you get when you let your heart win. Didn't you know any better? Love never ends well. Only in silly happy endings for little girls who still believe there is someone out there for them. Yes, I used to be like that. But now I know better. But my friends need help. They can have life with love, it's too late for me. But I don't care._

_ First there is Silvia. She's beautiful but her boyfriend is cheating on her. He told me not to tell anyone but she's one of my best friends. What do I do?_

_ Second, Anastasia or as we call her Ana. She's quiet and shy. I recently found out that her boyfriend was beating her. Which is why she always wears long sleeves and jeans nowadays. She's afraid he'll hurt her if she breaks up with him. What should I tell her?_

_ Third, Casey. Her boyfriend just dumped her. I dunno what to tell her. She's lost._

_ Fourth and last, Bella. Her boyfriend just died in a car crash. She's not talking to anyone anymore. Not even me._

_ I feel so depressed, so sad, so angry. All the time. Why does Aphrodite have to be so unfair. Set me on top of that mountain. Send me over the world. Show me the other side of the rainbow. Anything. I need help. Any kind anywhere. Get me away from this life. Get me away from hell._


	2. Runaway

"_I think they meant it. When they said you can't buy love. Now I know you can rent it."_

_Rent I'll Cover You Refrain_

"I died again that day. In 1310, my body died. I stopped living that day. But in 2004, I stopped existing. My soul, my everything was gone; I felt nothing…except hate. I hated the world; I hated my forever existing life." I finished and looked up at the teacher, who was looking at me, her mouth open but covering it with her hand and her eyes blurred with tears. I never understood tears, what were they for? Just for crying when you were either sad or happy or angry? I looked back at the class and then returned to my seat in the back. The teacher, Mrs. Weathers, got up from her desk and walked in front of it.

"Alright class, you must do a paragraph – 8-12 sentences - review on the two stories we heard today. They are due tomorrow." Just then the bell rang and everyone left the classroom hurriedly. I was just about to leave – "Miss. Whitlock?" asked Mrs. Weathers. She was a young woman probably in her twenties around maybe twenty-six. Her blond hair was straight and went to her shoulders. Her eyes were brown which I was thankful for. Blondes with blue eyes scared me, especially when they were teachers.

"Yes Mrs. Weathers?" I asked her politely stepping in front of her desk which she had returned to sitting behind. She didn't say anything but handed me a flier. I took it and read it.

WRITING COMPETITION

**High school students grades 9-12. Grammar, punctuation, and spelling are important. Must have at least three pages. No more than twelve.**

It was hard for me to make out most of the words. Grammar looked like grandma and spelling looked like spoursing…whatever that was. Mrs. Weathers noticed this and she took the paper from me and read it aloud. "Sorry sweetie." She said and left the room leaving me with the paper of the writing contest. I was a dyslexia child. I didn't process things that quick either. But it made it hard to understand what I was reading most of the time. I looked at her retreating figure as she turned left outside of the classroom. I looked back down at the paper.

"Mrs. Weathers?" I called almost forgetting she was out of hearing range. I walked out into the hall but no one was out there. I must've been standing there for a long time because by the time I got to my next class there was only ten minutes left. I had made up an excuse for being in the nurse's office and went to my seat.

When I left that class I excited the school with the crowd of children. I started towards the street alone. A convertible pulled up next to me. I kept walking and it kept up with my pace easily.

"Hey kiddo." Jasper said. I rolled my eyes. "We're going to Tennessee tonight. So hop in and you'll have more time to pack." He said smiling. We always went somewhere for vacation. I wasn't surprised. I rolled my eyes yet again.

"I'll have plenty of time. Besides mum's probably already packed my bag." I said.

"Correct, now get in. It's gonna rain kiddo." He said opening the passenger door.

"Catch me first." I said. No one was around and we were by the park. He was right; the sky was getting darker the clouds turning grey along with the sky. I turned and ran to the forest. I didn't even hear footsteps approach or a door slam closed but I felt arm wrap around my waist and throw me over the person's back. "Dad let me go! I can walk!" I said. He grabbed my legs and held me upside down. I used my stomach muscles and sat up making him release his hands around my ankles. I dropped on my back and then my head hit the ground. "Ow!" I muttered and Jasper helped me up. He chuckled. "Dad! Not funny!" I gritted my teeth. He just laughed more.

"Get into the car before your mum has a vampire heart attack." He said and I ran to the car and closed the door right before the rain fell. "How was your day?" he asked me. I pulled my backpack in front of me and dug out the writing contest sheet. I passed it to him and he took it looking away from the road. I set my backpack back on the floor by my feet. "Writing contest? Did you read the back of this?" he asked me. I gave him the look before I said,

"Even if I saw it I wouldn't be able to read it." I said and he sighed.

"Miss. Whitlock, your writing is spectacular. I have asked a few of the others in the class and they agreed to show you this contest. I'm sure you'd win. Have a nice vacation, Mrs. Weathers." He read. I just leaned back into the chair. He looked over at me. "Do you want to do it? Your mother is already very proud."

"Of course, she saw it didn't she?" Sometimes having a mum that knew your future was good and other times…it wasn't. He didn't reply and as we pulled up to the house I walked inside. Emmett grabbed me in a big bear hug. When he set me down I said, "Your back!" I hugged him and turned around to see Rosalie smiling. I ran forward and hugged her. Their ice cold skin and rock hard bodies didn't bother me anymore.

* * *

My back hurt from leaning against the door frame inside of my room. "Alice, what is it? What did you see?" That was dad. They weren't breathing.

"The Volturi…they're coming for her." Mom said. I froze. Emmett had told me about the Volturi. They were sorta like the royalty of the vampire world. I thought they seemed like a piece of shit. And so I would treat them.

"But we'll fight back. No matter what right Alice…" My father got louder. "Right?"

"They take her anyway. There is nothing we can do." I didn't want to hear anymore. I scrambled into my bed by the window. Jasper and Alice entered my room. "Can't sleep?" she asked me. I nodded.

"Alice!" Edward called upstairs. Alice smiled and kissed me on my forehead.

"Goodnight sweetheart." She said and left the room, quick.

Jasper came and sat on my bed. "Is it true daddy?" I asked him my face showed no emotion. But my eyes showed everything I was feeling inside. I was angry, upset, and scared. He looked up at me and nodded. "I won't go with them then! It's my choice isn't it?" He shook his head. I was more upset now. He didn't believe me. I didn't realize he left until I heard the door close. I got out of my bed and got out a backpack from my closet. It was packed with a week's worth of clothes and food. Just in case. I opened my window and jumped out. Gymnastics at five years old helped with the landing. I ran. Into the dark forest, not knowing that there was someone there waiting for me.

* * *

**Okay I hope you liked it. It's not my best but it's something. I know you have not found out her name yet, only her last name and I promise you'll discover it in the next chapter.**

**Who do you think is waiting for her?**

**Do you think she will return?**


	3. Letter Two

Dear Juliet,

Someone told me today that they had cheated death. Is that possible Juliet? To cheat death? I thought everyone but vampires died eventually. Are you still alive Juliet? I need you to answer me. I need you to tell me what to do. My friends are suffering. And inside so am I. I messed up, I truly did by leaving my love, but it had to be done. It's brought me so much pain Juliet.

Do you think Romeo would have come looking for you if you had been captured. I don't think my love even tried. Maybe he really hated me deep down inside.

Juliet please reply, I need help.


End file.
